1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a device control program, and a power control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses are known in the prior art that are adapted to operate in plural power modes in order to reduce the power consumption rate. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-215628 discloses a technique related to an image processing apparatus that is capable of detailed power saving control with respect to each image processing function to be executed by determining a part that may be operated in power saving mode depending on the input mode of a processing image and the output mode of the processing image.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-303978 discloses a technique related to an image forming apparatus that uses two different CPUs for normal mode and power saving mode. In normal mode, a main CPU controls a sub CPU to perform data transmission/reception, and in power saving mode, the sub CPU performs data transmission/reception. Further, in the case of switching from normal mode to power saving mode, the main CPU directs the sub CPU to switch to power saving mode and the sub CPU undergoes a smooth transition to take control of data transmission/reception operations according to directions from the main CPU. In this way, communication may not be interrupted upon switching between power saving mode and normal mode in an image forming apparatus.
It is noted that energy efficiency standard values for OA apparatuses are established by the International Energy Star Program. Specifically, the International Energy Start Program defines power modes such as normal mode, low power mode, off mode, and sleep mode for each of OA apparatuses including a computer, a display, a scanner, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction machine, for example.
However, the above-disclosed techniques are not adapted for cases in which devices to be included in the image processing apparatus are not determined beforehand, and techniques for controlling each of plural devices connected to the image processing apparatus according to their power modes are not taken into account.
For example, there are cases in which a device of an image processing apparatus of a same apparatus model is varied depending on its grade or preferences of the user, for example. Particularly, with respect techniques related to an image forming apparatus corresponding to one type of image processing apparatus, it is becoming quite common to customize an image forming apparatus by selectively incorporating devices including main devices such as a scanner and a plotter according to preferences of each user, for example.
When power control methods according to the prior art are used in such an image forming apparatus, since the device to be connected is not determined beforehand, software for power status control has to be developed for each possible combination of devices that may be connected. In this case, when the number of connectable devices is increased, the number of possible combinations of such devices is exponentially increased accordingly, and in turn, the number of necessary types of software is increased as well. However, if detailed software development is performed for each user, the number of each type of apparatus produced with each combination of software may become smaller. Thus, if software is developed with respect to each combination, development costs may be increased and the required time for development may be increased, for example.